


Assembling their philosophies (From pieces of broken memories)

by whoheyitsme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Super quick fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky. Bucky finds a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling their philosophies (From pieces of broken memories)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the songfic that I'd never though that I'd write. Panic at the Disco's song This is Gospel really inspired me to write this, idk I just think it a good Stucky song. 
> 
>  
> 
> whoheyitsme

After months and months of searching, it had led up to this. Steve stood in the hallway in front of a Brooklyn apartment. The paint on the door was peeling and the number was hanging crooked off of the door. Through the door muffled music could be heard.

“You sure that this is the place? Looks a bit run down.” Sam leans against the door frame. “All my sources point to this apartment and my sources are never wrong.” Natasha glared at Sam.  
Steve shifted his weight to the other foot.

“You okay Steve?” Natasha asks. “What if Bucky isn't, well , Bucky? Last time I saw him he wasn’t okay. I mean I’m just happy that he’s alive but…” “Steve,” Natasha put her hand on Steve’s arm, “It will be okay.”

Steve nods. “Ready?” He nods again.

Natasha signals 1,2,3 on her hands and they prepare to move in. Sam pushes in on the door and it swings open. The music is understandable now.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_  
 _Locked away in permanent slumber_

They looked in on the apartment, inside was a crappy couch and an old TV. Laying on the couch was Bucky. He had his arm over his face, he seemed not to notice that they had entered.

_Assembling their philosophies_  
 _From pieces of broken memories_

He was singing along is a low, deep, voice. Steve stared at Bucky in astonishment.

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_  
 _Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_  
 _But they haven’t seen the best of us yet_

Bucky sits up and looks at the three of them in astonishment. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off when the music swelled.

_If you love me let me go_  
 _If you love me let me go_  
 _‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_  
 _The fear of falling apart_  
 _And truth be told, I never was yours_  
 _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

“Steve?” Steve nods. “Bucky.”

They both smiled dopey.

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

“It’s good to be home again.” Steve smiles again.

“What?” Bucky chokes his head.

“Wherever you are is home.”

_Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world_  
 _And bury me alive_  
 _'Cause I won’t give up without a fight_

Bucky nodded, he was home again.


End file.
